Halo: Friend or Foe? (Republished)
by TheKingReturns
Summary: Republished with minor edits! Used to be under the alias LemonKing (/u/4573398/LemonKing) but will now be posting here! First Smut Fic: Ever wondered what happens if Master Chief were to stumble upon a female Elite, and her male companion? Read on for some Human/Sangheili action! Master Chief (OOC)XElites Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

New Author's Note: So I return to you now, at the turn of the tide. I posted this under the profile of LemonKing, but that was years ago, and in that time I misplaced both my account email and password. Meh. Emailing the Support admin has yielded no favorable results, and so I shall commit to this new profile should I feel like continuing with a sequel to this story (and why shouldn't I?). The original link is: (s/9058432/1/Halo-Friend-or-Foe) I'll try to re-read and weed out any grammatical or spelling errors and such - I hope to be more mature than when I posted this two years ago, heh. Now, without further ado... Let's begin again, shall we?

Author's Note: Hi all, this is my first smut fic. I'm not particularly sure what I'm supposed to list out around here since I'm new to writing fanfics, but this whole fic essentially has Master Chief having sex with a female and male Elite. Read on if you like that kind of thing. Constructive criticism will be... appreciated? Whatever works with you people. Heh.

(Be Advised, Lemons and Slash)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise, only some of the games. Bungie/Microsoft does. This fic is written only for entertainment purposes.

 **Chapter 1**

The Master Chief crept silently into the wreck of a building, shotgun at the ready. The apartment was a shell, one burnt-out husk amongst many in the streets of war-torn New Mombasa. He turned into a room, surveying the damage done to it. It was simply furnished, had probably been shared by a couple before being vacated. There was a bed for two, a desk, a mirror, even a cupboard built into a wall. There was an en suite bathroom at the back end of the room, opposite of the doorway he had just entered through. The place was dusty from the lack of maintenance. The windows cast forlorn beams of light into the room; the glass panes had been shattered, perhaps from the shockwaves of some long forgotten bomb.

His mission was to seek and destroy, to root out and eliminate any tiny pockets of Covenant resistance remaining in UNSC-held territory. Experience had taught him to search every room in every household, especially the apartment blocks. The cramped environment provided plenty of natural defenses for alien resistors to hunker down behind.

He crept over to the window; took a look at the adjacent buildings. Nothing in the gray walls and broken windows. Much blood had been spilt upon these streets. The Master Chief sighed inwardly at the loss of human life -

Only to freeze. He checked his Heads-Up Display again: There it was, a brief flash of a red dot on the motion tracker. He checked the status of his shotgun. It was racked and ready for use. He turned around slowly, and crept towards the bathroom. The door was open. He took a step in –

And was rewarded with the ghostly green glow of an overcharged plasma pistol.

There was no time to dodge the blast. A crackling ball of energy leapt from the C-shaped mouth of the alien weapon, and at point-blank range the plasma packet slammed onto the Spartan's shielding, spreading across its invisible surface and causing his armor's shielding to fizzle out. He swore and backpedaled out of the toilet. That was the problem with street-to-street, house-to-house fighting: There was simply too little space for a seven-foot tall being like him to maneuver properly. His assailant appeared: The four snarling mandibles and blue armor of a Sangheili minor. The Master Chief grinned under his faceplate. Easy meat. His shotgun boomed, once. Buckshot screamed forth in an angry burst of flame, flaring across the Minor's shields. At such a close range, the Minor's shield winked out instantly, causing the Sangeheili warrior to stagger back from the force of the round. By now the Chief was up close with the Minor. They stood nearly face-to-face, both breathing a little heavily. His shields were down; so was the Minor's. He pumped his shotgun, loading another round; the alien soldier already had its plasma pistol overcharged and aimed at his face, forcing the Chief to stare at the sizzling globule of green light. Without shields, a round of his shotgun would tear through the alien's waist like so much rice paper. However, an overcharged plasma round at this range would melt his helmet, not to mention his head - Spartan augmentations be damned. They were at a standoff.

The hand holding the plasma pistol failed to quiver in the slightest. Despite his current predicament the Chief was impressed. For a Minor, this Sangheili was either extremely fearless... or very stupid. The Chief was forced to go cross-eyed while looking down at the – wait, _down_?

Inside the confines of his helmet, the Chief cocked a brow. In all his years of fighting Covenant, he'd figured that they'd all stood at around 8 feet, always substantially taller than his 7. He blinked. Yes, the Minor in front of the Chief was a little shorter than him, visibly shorter than the Sangheili he'd fought in the past. The Chief then noticed that the Minor's chest plate jutted out at a steeper angle then all the other Sangheili warriors he'd ever encountered… He cocked his head a little to the side (the Minor mimicked the action). He saw what he was looking for, and was all the more shocked for it. There it was: A more obvious curve in the posterior.

This one was _female_.

The Minor grunted in surprise, as if finally acknowledging the fact that it – her – had somehow ended up face-to-face with the Demon. The same infamous Demon that had slaughtered its – _her_ – brethren by the hundreds. The same Demon that had yet to kill her... somehow. The Master Chief noted that her grunt was higher-pitched than voices of the usual male Sangheili, which for him was just more confirmation for what he'd just realized.

The plasma overcharge fizzled out. The Minor slowly lowered and reattached her weapon to her thigh armor, maintaining her gaze at his helmet. Likewise, the Master Chief cautiously lowered the shotgun. He wasn't sure why he'd done that. Granted, he was surprised that the Covenant was employing females on the front lines, or even in the military at all, but regardless she was still another Covie. She should be breathing her last in a pool of her own gore by now. Perhaps it was because Cortana wasn't around to give any of her usual advice. The AI was back at base aiding the UNSC defense of New Mombasa, and he'd taken it upon himself to lend a hand. But, let's not digress.

Both of their armored suits hummed as their shields powered up, glowing slightly in the ambient light. The Minor raised a hand to his chest – her arm was not nearly as bulky as a male's, but the Chief could certainly observe the lean musculature of her bicep, which led his gaze to her chest… The Chief felt his codpiece getting a little tight. Puzzled, he glanced down in reflex, wondering why, of all times, he just _had_ to get such an awkward erection.

And the alien female ran her four-fingered hand across his chest piece, her hand suspended over his shield, as she growled in an odd manner. The Chief checked his HUD. Scans were showing that she was radiating pheromones. _Like a bitch in heat_ , the Chief smiled to himself. The Minor was _aroused_ by him. He powered down his shield... and the Minor did the same, as her hand came into contact with his chest armor. He clasped her hand with his free one, and with the other he let go of his shotgun, letting it clatter to the ground. With a blink to his HUD, the codpiece of his armor was released with a pneumatic _hiss_ … and fell to the ground.

The Minor's mandibles opened slightly, gawking at the bulging erection he'd revealed to her. The Chief felt a small sense of pride. Judging from the marines that he'd seen often when exiting cryosleep, he'd been very, _very_ well-endowed. And that was before Halsey and the ONI spooks had pumped bio-augmentations into his systems. Which had made him, well, _bigger_. And from previous experience, women seemed to like that. A _lot_.

The Spartan pulled the Minor in towards him, while he pulled off his helmet, revealing chiseled features, close-cropped brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. If it hadn't been for his too-pale skin (from staying in his armor for too long), he'd have gotten laid a lot more often. Well that, and being in almost non-stop war for thirty years. That might have mattered a little. The Minor looked at him and wrapped a free hand around his neck, and pulled him towards her. And they locked lips (and mandibles) in a kiss.

For kissing something with four parts to a mouth, the Master Chief had to admit that it went down pretty well. The only awkward part was that his erection had been pressing against pelvis, which he was sure she could feel.

Still close together in each other's arms, the unlikely pair half-waltzed and half-stumbled towards the conveniently placed king-sized bed. Fumbling, the Chief placed his helmet down on the room's desk, facing the bed, making sure the helmet's camera was recording. You never know when you'll get lonely…

Then he fell back into the surprisingly soft mattress, leaving his throbbing, hot member the only part of him still pressing against his bodysuit. In this position he could not remove any more of his armor than his and gauntlets and their underlying gloves, which he thus hurriedly shed. Without his helmet and codpiece he felt oddly exposed. In an awkward move, he unzipped the crotch of his bodysuit, yanking apart the black material from his abs to his pelvis. Now as naked on the bed as he could get on his own, his erection stood firm and upright in the crisp, cold air. The veins running down his thick shaft throbbed in excitement.

That was when the Minor thumbed something on her right gauntlet, which caused her thigh plates to disengage and fall to the ground, followed by the two halves of her chest piece. Her scaly skinsuit folded in on itself, splitting at the waist and folding into her gauntlets and her shin plates. That was also when the Chief could only stare at her toned, grey-skinned body, and beyond of that he forgot all of his troubles.

The Chief stared at her sculpted, body – reminiscent of military training, yet not nearly over muscled enough to diminish her slender feminine curves. Then she dropped to her knees, still staring lustily at his hard-on. He was then enraptured by her exposed breasts – a fine cleavage she had, her twin orbs neither too large nor too small. Just right. She finally noticed his staring and shyly covered her breasts with a gray arm – The Chief suspected she was a first-timer. He motioned at her to put her arm down, and she obliged him. She bent over the bed – where he was lying his shins were too long for the bed, so he let them hang at the knees, over onto the floor. She hovered her reptilian face over his erection, and he could have sworn he saw little beads of sweat roll down her long snake-like neck. She glanced at him, and he gave a small nod, the only green light she needed to continue.

The Minor bent her neck down, down towards the base of his penis. She opened her mandibles wide, allowing a long, reddish-pink tongue to slither forth. With great anticipation emanating from both sides, she gave his nutsack a small, swift lick.

The Chief moaned with delight. He hadn't expected it to feel this good. Then again, the last time he'd gotten laid was with this beautiful red-headed Marine while serving aboard some UNSC Frigate. God, it had been so long ago. He'd forgotten her name by now.

The Minor licked her mandibles, giving the Chief a view of small rows of teeth: Two rows lining each mandible, and another row lining her upper lip. He felt some anxiety about those teeth, but forced it aside. He'd deal with that if became a problem. The Minor, evidently pleased with his reaction, started applying her tongue, and its alien – looked just like human saliva to him though – saliva, upon the base of his member, tenderly licking his balls. She didn't seem to want the Chief hurt: That was fine by him. Then she lifted her head and looked at the very tip of his spear. She shifted herself forward a bit, no doubt to make herself more comfortable. She gave his head a sloppy lick, getting saliva all over his manhood. It twitched its response at her touch. Then, like a rabid dog unleashed, she made a small lunge forward, all previous hesitation forgotten. She wrapped both of her hands around his shaft, and gave his head another lick.

The Minor proceeded to pump both hands up and down his shaft in a most rhythmic fashion, licking his head again and again. The Chief groaned. He raised an arm subconsciously, and placed his hand at the back of her blue helmet, where it tapered to a blunt point. The Minor, after licking his member for a while, got the hint and removed her hands. One went to and gently gripped his thigh for support; the other began to playfully fondle his testicles. The slight scaliness of her hand, coupled with her sharp fingertips, was a new experience indescribable to the UNSC's greatest hero. And it got infinitely better when she bent forward and engulfed the entirety of his shaft in her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down most vigorously, running her tongue along the length of his hot member, almost gagging when it hit the back of her throat. The Chief almost gave in then, so enamored was he with the tightness of her throat and the wetness of her mouth. He hadn't expected that she'd know how to go deep on him, especially due to his length. Nonetheless, she did. And it was _amazing_. Her mandibles only served to add to the pleasure, the small rows of teeth that he once looked upon in vague disgust rubbing against all the sides of his length, flexing in a rhythmic massage while her flexible tongue rubbed up and down his member, as though it had a mind of own. It was unique, and in a very good way to say the least.

The Minor bobbed her head with even more energy, her hand rubbing his thigh seductively and her other hand continuing to massage – tugging and squeezing – his nuts. The Chief began rhythmically pushing down on her helmet, encouraging her to carry on. With such tender love being lavished upon his massive cock, it was a testament to his stamina that he could last till now. And when he finally blew his nuts, boy did he _come_.

He bucked his hips roughly in reflex, shoving his member further into the Minor's throat. He moaned, pushing her head downwards by her helmet with both hands. Both actions were unexpected, and the Minor's eyes opened wide with surprise when she almost gagged on the Demon's shaft. She was even more surprised when it trembled and spurted a hot fluid down her throat. Sticky and salty, it was unique to the Minor. And to her it tasted absolutely fantastic. The Demon jerked and spasmed slightly at the hip as his manhood fired off five… six… and finally seven wads of the stuff. She made sure to swallow everything, even inhaling to make sure she took in whatever came out of the Demon's shaft. It wasn't her fault that the salty liquid tasted so good to her. She finally released her mandibles and withdrew her head from the Demon's cock. Both of them could see that the Chief's spear, now lying limp, yet retaining its size, was coated in a mix of his sticky white cum and a whole lot of her saliva.

No matter. The Minor extended a long gray finger and flicked up some of that mixture of their fluids. She then lifted it to her mouth, where she sucked on it till it was dry, and withdrew it with a wet _pop_. All the while, she was staring lustily at the Master Chief. That action alone was sufficient to make him go erect all over again, his dick throbbing wet and standing to attention like a nervous recruit. It certainly was trembling as much as one. Just to make sure, she deliberately ran her flexible tongue right up the length of his member, from balls to base to head, taking her own, sweet time. He moaned. Loudly. The Minor bent down again, blushing slightly as she approached the big, beckoning shaft. She wanted to taste that salty fluid again, wanted to hear the Demon groan under her caress. She opened her mouth…

And felt the Demon grab her waist. Taken again by surprise, she stared in awe as the Master Chief lifted her up with ease and pulled his newfound consort's hips towards him, demonstrating how strong this particular human was. He settled her down upon his armored torso, with her watching his every move, forced to stay propped up by her elbows while the Demon brought his unwavering gaze upon the very bottom of her hips. She could feel his rock-hard cock poking into her back. She could do nothing but watch, curious as the Demon brought his face closer and closer to her nether regions…

All the Chief whispered was a simple my turn as he found what he had been hoping to find: There, without any skinsuit for cover, at exactly where a female woman's vagina would have been, was his treasure: Tight folds, swollen and purplish, waiting to be opened, waiting to be explored. The Master Chief remembered a single time when he had wondered what Sangheili cunt would taste like, when he had been walking past alien corpses during the night at a long-forgotten battlefield. He'd remembered squelching the thought before it could blossom, because back then he'd thought that all Sangehili troopers were male.

He too squelched the small voice that wondered what alien dong would taste like.

Back in the present, he found his gaze refocusing on the anxious alien clit before him. His eyes flickered up, momentarily glancing at the patient, curious eyes of the Sangheili Minor. He wondered what she was thinking, and felt some regret that he couldn't understand whatever she said. Unbeknownst to him, the feeling was mutual.

The Chief shouldered his doubts aside like any good soldier, and instead used his tongue to – very slowly – draw a thick, wet line across the feminine slit.

The Minor paused for a moment, before she registered what she'd just so clearly seen, and gave in to the sensations she'd just so clearly felt. She moaned, mandibles splayed wide open. Arcing her back, she tossed her head backwards, and though she couldn't see him, the Chief smiled. He proceeded to continue stroking his tongue back and forth, slowly and deliberately. One four-fingered hand went to the back of his head, just like he had done, pulling him forward, a desperate attempt by the alien to experience more of that insatiable pleasure. The other free hand went to her breast, rubbing the nipple there in an act of pure lust as the Sangheili moaned. This left her balanced only upon the Chief's hands as he gripped her waist closer to his mouth – oh that wondrous, joy-bringing mouth – as her still-armored feet gripped into the mattress of the bed for support.

She was panting now, as the Chief expertly flicked his tongue back and forth quickly, like a lapping dog. Waves upon waves of sheer ecstasy roiled over her as the Chief pleasured her womanly entrance. She'd never experienced this before: Her purple cunt had – till now – never been pleasured, especially not in such a manner as the Demon was doing. For this inexperienced female, she came close to the edge fairly quickly, and as soon as she thought he had reached the limit of his expertise the Demon lifted her even more towards him with one arm, lapping unrelentingly at her folds. Now she was almost upright, her weight still causing her to lean backwards. Her knees, trembling like so much jelly, barely prevented her from dropping down onto her new mate. Her arms were dangling limp by her side. Her attention was not focused on them. Rather, with what strength she could muster – the lovemaking had drained more out of her than she had thought possible – she craned her neck downwards, to see the Demon's right hand snaking up towards her breast. She released what sounded almost like a giggle, blushing at her sheer vulnerability.

The Chief grabbed her breast. Just as expected, it was nicely soft to the touch and fitted nicely in his cupped hand. Just right on all counts. He played with the fleshy orb, kneading the warm, grey flesh beneath his palm and fingers. He gave the targeted breast a massage with that hand, his reward being the soft, panting murmurs of the Minor, letting him know that his actions were well appreciated. And while she was distracted by his fondling of her tits, he made his real move. He ducked his head forward and speared his tongue into her wet folds.

The Minor moaned as he licked and pleasured the interior of her unexplored tunnel. As his arm tightened around her waist and ass, her hands came alive once more to grab the Demon by the head and pull _him_ further into _her_ , _anything_ she could do for more of that pleasure -

It was there and then that the Minor experienced her first climax.

The sheer blast of pleasure that erupted from within her made her previous sensations feel like puny waves lapping against a stone cliff. She bent backwards yet again, her body bucking and trembling as she threw her head back and groaned and moaned – no, _screamed_ in pleasure. The Chief was quicker than she'd thought, smarter too. He'd have to have been, if half the stories she'd heard about him were true. The moment she was pushed off the brink and into her climax he retracted his hand from the breast massage he had been giving her. Both hands each grabbed at a well-rounded buttock – again, soft to the touch yet not flabby; this female was stunningly _flawless_ – and held her close as she shook through her pleasure, securing her beautiful gray body from shaking too much. His tongue had similarly retreated, his lips already hovering above her nether lips to begin an assault upon the lightly pinkish womanly juices that spilled forth. His mouth was like a vacuum, sucking up, and relishing every last drop of that amazingly - and strangely - sweet, addictive liquid. He cleaned it all off from her clit, and to be safe he licked his lips one more time, just to savor every tantalizing drop of this ambrosia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Satisfied that he'd consumed every last visible drop of this hot nectar, the Chief decided to be content by watching the rise and fall of the Minor's ample breasts as she came down from the adrenaline rush of her first climax. He lowered her whilst turning her around, such that he could lay next to her upon their sweat-soaked mattress. Both human and alien stayed silent, both wondering how two foes could have, so quickly and suddenly, become lovers. He hugged her close, covering her breasts while slowly massaging her wet slit. Even though her cold helmet bumped against him occasionally, he didn't mind. There was no other sound than their heavy breathing.

The Master Chief made the realization that the Minor and himself were probably the first case of Covenant and Human to, well, consort with one another. It was both mildly repulsive and downright awesome at the same time. He'd be the first Human ever to fuck an alien. And a hot alien at that.

But there was no time to dwell on the thought, as he looked to see the Minor already clambering to her hands and knees – or, double knees or whatever. Sangheili have rear-facing legs, but soldiers like the Chief don't like to linger on terminology. Regardless of name, the Minor had already appeared to have forgotten her tiredness, as she was already crawling her way over to the Chief's still-rigid pole. She gave it a light tug to make sure it stayed up. While doing so, she inadvertently gave the Master Chief a very, _very_ nice view of her rear end. His manhood was staying up, all right.

The very first though that came to his mind was: _Are all Covenant ladies this horn_ y?

Regardless, the lusty Sangheili had herself moved into position. Gray-skinned legs splayed wide apart, she squatted over his throbbing, waiting member, hovering her purple folds just above the head of his angry red shaft, giving it a preview of what was about to come. Her mandibles, previously drooping slightly from her panting, were drawn into an unmistakably mischievous smile. She dipped her cunt down to his shaft, only to brush its head momentarily before she lifted herself away. The Spartan gripped the sweat-soaked sheets of the mattress in an attempt to control himself. His blue eyes sent a playful glare at the Minor. She returned it with ease. He managed to get out a brief _You sly tease_ -

Then she sat down on his spear.

The Chief was impatient, his more... _primal_ , animalistic instincts taking over, and he had thus, coincidentally, forced his hips to buck upwards, hungry to insert his shaft into the waiting alien snatch. As such, his cock slid into her folds with a wet _schluck_ , and slipping in easily as he penetrated her. The Minor's cunt came down upon his crotch, her hole swallowing the Chief's rod. He met some resistance while his penis was half-buried in her snatch - probably the Sangheili version of a hymen. He broke it without hesitation, forcing his cock further in and feeling some of her bodily fluids coat his shaft, making this particular invasion easier. Virgin it was, then.

She was _so tight_ , the Chief moaned to himself as the silky velvet of her tunnel pulsed and trembled, clenching his pole like a clamp. The Minor groaned as well, hands steadying herself as she placed them upon the Demon's hard abs, covered in his MJOLNIR's bodysuit. Then she began to move, moving her hips up and down, up and down, the Demon's cock rubbing against the walls of her tunnel, generating friction, heating up her cunt, making their passion all the more erotic. The Chief had his eyes closed, murmuring his pleasure as this beautiful creature fucked him senseless.

The Sangheili had her head thrown back, tongue lolling as she was overwhelmed by the sensations emanating from her waist. She loved how this Human's manhood filled her so fully. The alien raised and lowered her ass again and again, falling into a cycle, a cycle of pleasure, punctuated by the twin moaning of both the Chief and the Covie. Subconsciously, the Chief began thrusting his hips, and eventually both entered a rhythm of pleasure. His hips would move up as she squatted down, slamming his member as far up as its length would allow (which was pretty far, as they both discovered to their mutual delight). Then his hips would relax and drop, while she raised her hips, such that his length would slide out of her vagina, till only the mushroom-cap of his manhood would remain lodged beyond her folds. Then this would start over, the cycle repeating without stopping.

Despite previously displaying considerable sexual stamina, the Minor was evidently starting to tire from her exertions. The Chief found his hands grabbing her buttocks, massaging the smooth, grey flesh while helping her move about her posterior. The cowgirl-like position was taking a drain on her. She leaned forward, unable to continue bouncing on his shaft, such that she was balanced on her knees, leaning forward to get closer to her mate. Even though she was sweating and panting, and still wearing her helmet, the Chief found her feminine, alien features beautiful in an exotic way. She continued to ride on him, moving her hips back and forth along his pelvis, moaning all the way.

The Chief picked up the slack. With her legs parted for his easier access, he resumed thrusting his cock up into her snatch, letting her legs rest while he pistoned his throbbing member up and down, faster and faster. Having leaned forward, the Minor had brought her breasts close enough to his face, enough for him to move forward and latch his mouth upon one of her nipples, licking it as he slobbered saliva on her orb, hungrily. Alternating between her left and right breast, he split his attention evenly between the two beauties, using his tongue to mould the flesh of her breast, playfully biting upon her nipple, and sucking on it with more determination than a milk-deprived child. He pumped his crotch up and down at an ever-increasing speed, moaning at the wet sound of his balls slapping against the Minor's voluptuous ass. And with all of her most sensitive parts having the Demon's love lavished upon them, the Minor, already sensitive from her first climax, was quickly reaching the precipice of her second. The Chief, despite his awesome stamina, was also nearing his brink, having had much taken out of him by the Minor's fantastic blowjob. The bed was shuddering under their swinging weight. He was surprised it hadn't broken under their combined mass and their... vigorous actions.

The Minor lay her helmeted head next to the Chief's, murmuring sweet, soft, incomprehensible things into his ear, letting him breathe in the smell of her long neck, the excessive pheromones only turning him on even more. His hands gripped on the Sangheili's supple waist, holding her close as he made love to her, the scent of their sweat mingling as waves of pleasure rolled forth upon them. The Minor clenched her lower regions tighter with the help of her stomach muscles, the effect of this being her glove tightening its nearly vice-like grip upon his member. Moaning ever louder, she gripped the sheets of the mattress, almost ripping the fabric apart in her fists. Their toned bodies slick with their passionate sweat, the Chief slowed, and with a grunt rolled his hips and slammed them upwards one last time, ramming his pulsing member straight up into that tight tunnel, far farther than he'd had previously. He dug his fingers into her flesh. Both of them moaned at the sheer euphoria of his rod engulfed in her tight, hot womanhood.

It seemed only right, then, that both of them fell off the edges of their metaphorical cliffs together, plummeting into the same sea of pleasure simultaneously.

His hips locked into position, the Minor's tight, hot cunt swallowed his rod all the way to the base. Even the Chief's bio-augmented strength could not stop him from shaking as he cried out, any semblance of self-control forgotten as a massive wave of cum ejaculated from his cockhead, bubbling hot and sticky. It filled up the Minor's inner cavern, and for her the feeling was _exquisite_. She threw her head back and gasped, howling even louder than the first time, mandibles splayed, as the feeling of his semen filling her nether regions catapulted her into her next orgasm. The walls of her tunnel clamped down on his dick, clenching harder than a vice, milking his penis for all the cum it was worth. Likewise the Chief never failed to please, the initial wave of his semen followed up by more wads of the white, jelly-like liquid being belched forth by the tip of his spear, splattering her interior, mixing and mingling with waves of her own fluids.

The pair of lovers stayed in place for a while, riding out the shakes and shudders of their climax as they came together. The Minor wiped a bit of spittle from her mouth, blushing because she feared that she'd made an undignified mess of herself in front of the Demon. She looked down to see a trickle of the Chief's semen inching its way out of her cunt and dripping down, watched it begin to pool at the base of his shaft, which was still firmly entrenched in her tight folds. Without missing a beat, she stretched two long fingers down and scooped some of the excess cum up. As she brought it to her mouth, her fingers accidentally brushed her waist, causing her to shudder sensually, reminding her of how sensitive she was. Then she brought the cum to her mouth and sucked it off, savoring the tasty, salty liquid and licking it off her mandibles, smiling at the Chief while she did so. She looked down, and finally noticed the extent of the "mess" the two of them had created. The mixture of both his and her cum had filled her womb to the brim, overflowing and splattering both their crotches with the sensuous mixture. She was sure it had exploded behind them as well, inevitably wetting the bedsheets with their climax. She was sure, however, that no one left was going to care. She and her lover certainly wouldn't. Their erotic coupling had left her ravished.

Still joined together at the hip, she lay her naked chest on the green armor of his torso, their wet bodies stacked on one another. He brought his muscular arms up, to wrap around her back, hugging her close as the two of them basked in the warm afterglow of their passionate lovemaking. She tilted her neck, resting her chin on the crook of his warm chest plate as she stared into his eyes. How she loved his blue eyes. They matched the color of her armor. She wondered why she, as part of the Covenant, had to have sworn to be murderers of this wonderful race, if all their men could bring her and her kind as much pleasure as this Demon had. The Master Chief stared into her warm, yellow eyes, gazing into the slits of her pupils, wondering how he'd been so lucky as to land someone like her. He lay a hand on the curve of her neck, squeezing the warm flesh affectionately. She cooed at him. He smiled at the gesture, their two bodies embracing peacefully.

The Minor hauled herself forward, the wet sound and the sensual rubbing of his cock being pulled slightly from her equally-wet womanhood starting to turn her on again. She brought her face level to his – her long Sangheili neck certainly helped in this regards – and the two lovers locked lips and mandibles once more, embracing the union of two species in the aftermath of their passions. She moaned lustily into her lover's mouth, and she began to feel his flaccid cock beginning to stiffen inside of her once more. They continued the kiss, the Minor's mandibles secure over the Chief's jaw, their tongues playfully battling one another for dominance. She smiled as erotic, dirty thoughts entered her mind about what could come next. The Demon could only wonder.

And the passionate moment was shattered by a loud and confused grunt.

The Minor whipped her head around, mandibles splitting in a look of shock. His mind clouded by the fatigue of his exertions, as well as his pleasure, the Chief took a moment longer to realize that the grunt had been too gruff, too manly for his lover. He struggled to crane his neck to look, senses snapping to full alert.

Both saw a Sangheili Major standing in the doorway; mandibles open in a look that could only have been a combination of fury, shock and disgust. This one was undoubtedly a male, the broadness of his shoulders, size of his muscles, and lowness of his voice all giving his gender away. His features were also more harsh, more aggressive, way more so then the more delicate, feminine and (amazingly) attractive look of the Minor's face. The red of his armor barely matched the scarlet rage spreading across his face. He'd probably noticed the loud bang of the shotgun discharge, and finally managed to arrive in time to investigate the disturbance, only to find the Chief and the Minor orgasming together. He'd noticed the armor pieces scattered across the floor, the human scum – the Demon, the scourge of his kind, no less – and his female comrade wildly fucking, and giving in to one another's pleasures. It had disgusted him, and from the doorway he'd levelled his plasma rifle at the Chief's head, more then ready to take it off his shoulders. The blue tips of the purple weapon glowed with an angry light, as the Major yelled at the Minor in his alien tongue, probably - Chief was beginning to miss Cortana's translation software - showering her with insults about the heresies and blasphemies she had just committed. Sleeping with the enemy. How disgusting. The Minor remained stoic, staring her comrade down, defiant to the end. The Chief wondered about how absurd they must have looked, naked on the battered bed and still conjoined at the waist as the Major continued his tirade.

The Chief's gaze wandered down, further down the armor of the Major, until something caught his eye… He tapped the Minor on the arm to get her attention (she looked down at him questioningly), and pointed at the Major's waist (she followed his arm to look). The Major, wondering about this change of events, looked down as well.

All three noticed the bulge in the Major's skinsuit, right between his legs.

The Minor grinned and the Master Chief smirked. _Hypocritical bastard was just as horny as the rest of us_.

The Major, despite his (supposed) fury, was evidently turned on. The Chief suddenly realized that the Major could have been the Minor's direct superior. Which both seemed _very_ wrong and yet _very_ erotic at the same time.

The Minor grunted something in her alien language, and though Master Chief couldn't understand her words, she certainly sounded _very_ sexy. When he saw the Major blush awkwardly (the gray skin behind his mandibles turned a little reddish), and his erection bulge out even more, the Master Chief realized whatever she'd said was the Sangheili equivalent of a _come hither_ gesture. _Naughty girl_ …

Then he remembered about that time, long ago, where he'd wondered what Sangheili cock looked (and tasted) like. It struck him that he may be about to get his chance.

 _Author's Note: The next chapter will include male on male sex. Yes, the Chief is going to (Spolier) get his ass done in by the Elite Major. While I'm certainly not gay, the next chapter is purely due to sexual deviancy. You have been warned, I suppose._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Major seemed to have yielded to his desires. With a touch on his gauntlet, just as the Minor had, the Major's red armour clattered to the floor, accompanied by the plasma rifle. Like the Minor, what was left of his skinsuit rippled like water in a pond, dissociating into individual scales and collapsing into his gauntlets and shins. Like the Minor, the armour below the knees stayed attached.

And the Master Chief got a long, hard look at an erect specimen of Sangheili wood.

The member was gray, the same skin tone of the rest of the Major. It was larger than the Chief's, large enough for the Chief to start feeling the whispers of an inferiority complex. It was long and thick, so that it looked more like it belonged on a small horse rather than the Sangheili Major, and it was ribbed along the sides, with ridges rippling and jutting out down the length of the alien shaft. It didn't terminate in a cap-like head, much like the Chief's (which was just a really large and long version of most non-SPARTAN men). Rather, it tapered to a point. Here, where there were no ridges, the phallus was coloured a deep purple instead. It was probably an area analogous to the Chief's cockhead. The major also seemed to possess a single nutsack (albeit one that was comparatively larger than a human testicle), attached in the same fashion as would testicles beneath a human penis. In all, the Chief could only gawk (the Minor blushed at the sight) at the massive, throbbing meat, which continued to tremble slightly as the rod was further engorged with blood. He could only imagine the Minor being violated by such a shaft, and he was thankful that she had met his penis first.

The Major took a tentative step towards the couple. The Minor rolled off the Chief, and off the bed, disappearing beyond the Chief's sight as the Major – now more confident – advanced on the Chief. The Chief lay alone on the bed, his now-vertical and now stiffening cock his only companion. The Major took one look at the Chief's dick and sniggered, probably laughing at the size difference between the two. The Chief, indignant, subconsciously brought his hand up to gently stroke his manhood. Red and raw as his member felt from all the breathtaking sex he'd only just experienced, he was sure it was erect and ready enough for any further… sexual _escapades._

The Major, as violent as was normal for his kind, grabbed the Chief by the ankles and dragged him closer, roughly, who was standing at the foot of the bed. The Chief, caught off guard by the manoeuvre and not able to put up much of a fight, could only watch as he was pulled inexorably towards that monster of a cock. Too late, he realized what was about to happen. By then it was too late to struggle. The Major's mandibles split in a wide grin, and unlike the Minor, who smiled with genuine passion and lust, this grin was one overflowing with sadism and wrath. Here was the Demon, the bane of his kind, vulnerable and weak. The Major decided to take his chances.

The Chief gripped his hands to the bedsheets, a futile act of defence. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He was forced to remain a spectator to the horror about to be wrought on his body. The Major grinned. His erect penis was so engorged that it curled _upwards_ , and he rubbed his monstrous member against the Chief's. Obviously it was a show to boast about the Major's masculinity. The Chief bit his lip, stifling a moan as the smooth ridges of the Major's member rubbed against the veins of his sensitive rod.

Then, the Major pulled back, and speared forward with a roll of his hips. The Minor chose this moment to reappear, holding with her a stool that she must have procured from somewhere else, possibly another room in the apartment. She put it down at the nearest corner of the room and sat down on it, evidently enraptured by the unfolding series of events. The Master Chief experienced a brief moment of clarity, in which he noted how ridiculous she looked, naked on the stool, her marvellous breasts and wet snatch open to any and all who were present to see. Then the Major hit the bullseye, resting his tip on the Chief's hole.

His massive, throbbing shaft paused there, at entrance of the Chief's asshole, then pushed in - nearly shoving it in - eliciting a soft grunt from the Chief, one of pain rather than pleasure. The Major moaned, primarily because of the tightness of the Chief's back door, secondly because of the fact that he was defiling and dominating the scourge of his people. His spike pushed inexorably past the Chief's sphincter, the human groaning in pain as the Sangheili continued to _push_ … The fabric of the bedsheets tore in the grip of the Chief's fists. There was a paroxysm of shuddering in his lower waist. He was forced to gasp. Eventually the Major stopped, his dick lodged as far up the Chief's anus as it would go, essentially popping the Spartan's anal cherry, as some might describe. The alien shaft was buried to the hilt, the alien's grey sack pulsing against the chief's ass cheeks.

Both were panting, holding still to let themselves get used to the sensation. Oddly, the Chief's pain slowly ebbed away as his rear end got used to the Major's presence. When the pain began to be replaced by pleasure he moaned, and that made his cock twitch, fully erect.

The Major began thrusting into the Chief, faster and faster, the alien's four mandibles splitting in pleasure as he rammed his way up into the tight, forbidden shaft. Both males were panting like tired beasts. Sweat, both alien and human, was soaking the bedsheets again. The bed creaked and groaned with the shaking of their collective weight.

The Major reached down to grab the Chief's dick and grasped it tightly, jerking on it as he continued thrusting his hips. The Chief took shallow breaths as he felt the rough texture of the Major's hand squeezing up and down on his shaft. Subconsciously he bucked his hips, savouring both the foreign presence in his rear end as well as the rhythmic pumping of his pole from the Major's scaly hand. He could feel it - the rubbing of the ridges on the Major's member against his inside walls, feeling the thick pole throb inside of him. He was sure the Major could feel it too.

With the Major tending to the Chief's member, coupled with the simultaneous (and increasingly pleasurable) violation of his asshole, it was no wonder that the Chief ejaculated first, his cock spasming as it released yet more spurts of his cum, most of which splattered onto the Major's chest. The Sangheili, seeing the Chief's semen dressing his torso, came too, groaning and releasing his alien semen into the Chief's rear end. There was the brief sensation of the hot liquid filling up the Chief's lower colon, but it passed soon enough, leaving behind the sensation that the Chief was going to need to take a bit of a dump.

With the dicks of both men flaccid, the Major finally withdrew from the Chief, slipping out easily. The Chief had never seen himself as homosexual, but hey, first time for everything. It hadn't been so bad, either. They took deep, shuddering breaths together.

It was then that both of them heard the panting.

They turned their heads to see the Minor masturbating furiously. Evidently, she'd taken some amount of pleasure from watching the two males in action. All 4 of her fingers slipped in and out of her throbbing pussy, as she fisted herself almost-violently in an attempt to catch up to the two males. Her other hand grasped at the stool for support. At that moment she came, and the ensuing squirt caught both the Major and the Chief unawares.

Her pinkish cream sprayed onto the Chief, which he proceeded to wipe off with his fingers. He licked it to taste, and the action alone seemed to make both his and the Major's dicks spring back to attention. The Chief remembered his previous thoughts about Sangheili dick, and this caused him to approach the standing Major's dick.

The Minor watched as the Chief took the Major's massive member in his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head just like the Minor had done. His hands began to fondle the nutsack beneath the grey alien member, which filled his mouth and found its way to the back of his throat. The Chief tried not to gag. Evidently the Major had had enough, as within a few minutes of the Chief tasting the stone-hard member, the Major grunted and tried to pull out, only to ejaculate all over the Chief's face. Hot, steamy shots of alien semen erupted from the Major's shaft, splattering over the Chief's face. This cum, unlike the Chief's, was a deep purple, and when the Chief wiped some of it off of his face and brought his hand to his mouth he realized it had the texture of glue, and tasted sweet, much like the Minor's fluids had. It was quite the experience. And speaking of the Minor, both the Major and the Chief – as though they could read one other's mind – turned to look at the Minor. She was masturbating again, but stopped to stare back into their hungry eyes…

Minutes later…

The Major and the Master Chief were beginning to establish a rhythm with the Minor. As she took the Major's meat in her mouth, the Chief positioned his cock at her asshole. Her little puckered hole seemed too inviting to resist. Then he pushed into her, doing to her as the Major had done to him, causing her mandibles to splay in shock as she choked on the Major's privates. The Chief moaned as he pushed into her tight tunnel, which was so much hotter, wetter and _tighter_ than her pussy. Her hole opened slowly for him as he began thrusting, slowly at first, but with his speed building up as he worked and coaxed his way into the Minor's tube. It clamped down on his shaft like a vice, instinctively trying to remove the foreign presence as the Minor milking him for his juice. The two males swayed together with the female, the Minor's voluptuous breasts swinging beneath her like ripe fruit as she bounced between her two lovers. Sangheili and Human alike moaned as they moved together. The bed, unaccustomed to so much weight, groaned dangerously under the weight.

The Chief pumped his hips harder, and his hands reached forward to grip the smooth orbs that were the Minor's grey tits, squeezing them, molding them, making her moan into the Major's thrusts. The Major thrust back and forth even harder, occasionally forcing the Minor to gag on the same sheer length that had violated the Chief. The Minor then lifted her arms to grasp the Major's buttocks, pulling his cock even further into her as she lay kneeling, supported in between the two males by her knees. Two fine specimens of masculinity.

The Minor came, her creamy woman juice squirting out and splattering in between the Chief's legs. As she did so she sucked even more and sucked down even harder on the Major's dick, causing the monstrous member to blast its sickly sweet fluids down her throat. The Major grabbed her head and held her down as he roared his pleasure to his gods. Their combined spasming as they climaxed eventually caused the Chief to reach the same result as he grunted and moaned, bucking his hips one last time as he rammed in as deep as was possible into the Minor's asshole, firing off his final salute of cum deep into her.

Expended, the males gingerly pulled their flaccid shafts out of their shared mate. The three of them collapsed, spent, on the bed together, exhausted and wet. The Chief wasn't sure of what the Sangheili were thinking, but he felt kind of guilty over his erotic attempt at sexual deviancy. He was a Spartan, he should've had better self-control than this. If the authorities found out that he'd consorted with the enemy, he could be tried for treason. Nonetheless, it still felt good to get laid, and the... _unique_ nature of his recent experience made the taste of this forbidden fruit even sweeter.

After a while, after all 3 of them had basked sufficiently in the afterglow of their rather therapeutic sex, the Major decided to make a move. After a brief dialogue in their alien tongue, the two aliens (reluctantly) got off the bed, recollecting their scattered armour pieces. Despite not wanting this moment to end, the Chief understood that he still had a job to do. He too, groaning and complaining, got off the bed. The Minor decided – much to their mutual delight – to lick up the fluids coating their bodies, and after some moaning on the part of the Major and the Chief, all 3 soldiers stood in their full armour (although a little wetter inside). Shields powered up; they were warriors again.

The Major motioned towards his plasma rifle, only to halt at the sight of the Chief's shotgun. It was the Chief who sat down on the bed, laying the gun across his lap. He raised both his arms in a sign of mock surrender. The Major understood this without the need for words, and bowed his head respectfully. He turned to leave the apartment.

Only the Spartan and the Minor remained in the room. He could see it in her eyes, the raw longing for him. She opened her mandibles as if to say something, but realising her words would not be understood, closed them again. The Chief stood up and stood closer to her. Raising an armored hand he stroked her cheek, lovingly, gently. She whimpered in sadness, looking away, and the Chief could've sworn that tears were glistening in her eyes. He lifted her head, so that she stared into his eyes as he memorised every detail of her face, and committing the image to memory, he kissed her.

They kissed deeply, passionately, and even though they didn't understand each other's words, and fought on opposite sides of an unending war, they knew then that they'd shared something unique, something special. Something unforgettable.

Eventually she broke the kiss – she had to – and after one last, sad look at the Chief's face, turned away. He put on his helmet as she strode off to look for the Major. His HUD acknowledge his presence: He was once again a champion of the UNSC. He stole one last look at the Minor's beautiful behind, the cheeks that shifted ever so seductively in her skin-tight body suit.

He grabbed his shotgun and left the room, heading in the opposite direction of the aliens. He still had a job to do.

They'd spent the time in that room as friends, a union of two opposing factions; now they parted as enemies, fighting their wars. They'd always remember that time in the room with the bombed-out windows.

They never saw one another again.

 _Author's Note: Well, this has been an interesting experience to write. For a first time sort of thing, I don't think this turned out too badly. Heh. Also, while this concludes the main story, I may put up a short Epilogue just to bring some closure to the story, while maybe setting up future sequels...? We'll see. Stay tuned for more!_


End file.
